Computing devices often allow users to set up alerts associated with certain events. Often the reminders are audible, or in some cases distracting and noticeable. The user may at times wish to not be distracted or cause a distraction, and may thus be forced to turn off audible notifications. User may either miss an important notification or constantly check his or her computing device to see if an important event is coming up, thus causing additional distractions.